Is incredible to see
by Paburo SilverGhosT Yuy
Summary: Apparently, the perfect soldier, they are human like everyone else, the time to propose to his girlfriend. 01xR ONE-SHOOT interference with my OC and the other Gundam pilots. Take it as a sequel or something from my other fic.


**It's unbelievable ... see: **

_Heero ... Are you really so: The perfect Coward_

Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier. He always was considered a cold man, hard as steel, courageous, suicide, serious, intelligent and charming in the eyes of women who knew him. However, despite this, could not always avoid behaving like a damned fool in front of the only woman in the world who really cared. Why babble like a moron and stupid when I was in front of her? Why could not express their ideas in order when the charming and beautiful young blue eyes were upon him? Why hands were sweating and heart pounding threatened to go up to her throat when she laughed and approached him, with his thin lips timidly looking for yours...?

-Heero You okay?- Whispered a woman's voice singing, forcing him from his thoughts.

- Huh? If Relena, I'm fine, do not worry.

Heero blushed slightly and tried to hide a bit his face in his hands, laughing nervously.

- Are you sure? You do not look good ...

The young brown looked up and saw a reverie worthy of a man in love foolishly, to the blond girl looked at him sweetly from the other side of the table. She was the only girl who appeared to know Heero, though he really thought she knew him even more than he himself. He could tell he was OK, but she always knew when it was true or not.

-I just ... I need to go to the bathroom. Be right back.

The pilot of Wing Zero rose from his chair with some of what appeared to be desperate and practically ran to the toilets of the restaurant which had carried the princess of the Sanc Kingdom that night. The room was fortunately empty. The cobalt eyes approached one of the sink and looked at his reflection in the mirror. One of the strands of her hair fell over his face scrambled, which always had to pitch to not distort his vision.

The truth if it is rare that feeling of being in love. Would have to resign themselves to ask Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Silver and even the same Wufei (who never believed she would groom and less with Sally Poe) as they do to that sentiment does not interfere with their missions and others. In addition to that damn feeling it was taking off balance, like any mission before had.

Certainly the situation in which he thought was the most stupid and wondered more than once, because he hesitated. Could act safely when driving his invincible Gundam, when infiltrated in a maximum security facility or when that time is suicidal shot to prevent a section of the Libra base to hit the ground, but could not do the simple and famous question, the woman of his dreams, the only woman who I support unconditionally the only girl who always wait for him, as he was the only really cared ...

Why? Maybe ... for fear of rejection ... Or for fear of acting like an idiot trying to formulate topped the famous question itself.

Apparently, the advice given by the other Gundam pilots, came to nothing.

_''Do not worry about ... She will not say no. If you do not mean anything to her, Relena not be here.''_ Heero thought, trying to muster the courage to come out and say that sweet young blonde, I had to say. _''But, if not ready? Besides ... What think Zechs when he finds out?''_

The chestnut attempted to put on the arrogant and very protective brother Relena on the head. Milliardo had changed its attitude with regard to Heero and the other drivers, after the endless waltz ended and he settled back into Sanc completely, but had not taken kindly on the relationship between the pacifist and the soldier. He had even made it very clear that Heero would be in trouble if he dared to try to''things''with her younger sister.

Heero Damn ... get out and go with her! I do not think your answer is a resounding "Yes" if you leave it alone for the rest of the night

These words made up his mind, echoing throughout the central nervous system. No doubt, those are words that Duo and Silver would say if they saw it at the moment.

The Perfect Soldier took a deep breath, put his hand into his pocket and left the bathroom, turning to the table where Relena is waiting. As he walked toward her, trying to smile, as the pacifist always liked her cold attitude, but could not. The truth should think carefully and take a hit with the butt of his revolver, to see if he had temporal idiocy was leaving.

I look closely at his girlfriend. The truth was that Relena knew how to dress sensually make it look delicate, youthful clothes at once. Without doubt, was the perfect woman for him. His blond hair fell gently on her bare shoulders and her slender figure and demure figuram highlighted more than ever, wrapped in cloth that steamy blue dress, sleeveless definitely any man go crazy.

And no doubt that any man, because if I put the Big Heero Yuy, in a state of nervousness ...

-Heero ...

The aforementioned sat down at his partner and tried to look into her eyes with her face expressionless but fixed as a sign that he was paying full attention as he spoke.

- Yes, Lena?

-Heero, I think I'm hiding these something- the woman said softly, with an air certainly worried.

- Huh? No... No, you're hiding anything Relena ... You know I ...

- Heero, it's serious. You know that you know better than you think, removing clear I do not know your past, but why not tell me that you? You know you can always rely on me- she assured, with a faint smile gracing her beautiful face.

The soldier took a deep breath, closed his eyes and opened them again felt the sensation never before felt in his life: he feared that all he had eaten for dinner are returned, landing on Relena.

"Ironically, only that would be the best thing that could happen. Puking on the girl to which I will do the most important question of my life."- He said to himself, as scolding.

Heero smiled shyly and took it in hers, Relena's hands.

- Heero, who ...?

-Relena ...- Sigh- I... Marry me.

It was like a reflex: Heero felt the most enormous needs to put their hands in their mouths, horrified by what he had said. Do not know why, but he had gone well ... More like a command than a request, knowing that the princess of the kingdom did not like being given orders, or even for their own safety.

Relena just looked at him with wide eyes and stunned expression.

_Well done Heero Yuy, mission failed. You're a damned fool!_

Heero immediately dropped his hands from the girl who was watching in disbelief, and looked away. Now she wished hard, put inside the barrel of his Gundam beam and pull the trigger.

-I-I ... Relena, I ... I did not want, sorry ... I wanted to do more romantic but ...

Suddenly Heero was interrupted by the sound of a fresh and feminine laughter. He looked up and surprised his girlfriend, noticed that this had tears in her eyes, because the fit of hysterical laughter that she was suffering.

- Oh, Heero- Relena spoke, still laughing .- Yes!

- Yes what?- Asked the young man, totally confused.

- Yes- repeated Relena .- If Heero'll marry you!

The young driver took a few seconds to understand what the girl had just said, but as soon as deciphered, a great joy filled him inside.

- S-serious?

- Yes!

The mind of the soldier's "click" on and off. He could not help. He rose from his seat, hugged Relena, and raising it a bit of ground, kissed her lips tightly. Neither knew how long they were sharing that passionate kiss, but when they finally parted for air, the sound of applause and whistles made them blush and giggle.

Apparently the others who had been dining at the restaurant that night had become aware of the proposal by the Soldie to the Pacifist, and had decided to celebrate with them.

-YES!!!!- there was a shout in chorus, from behind a screen in the corner.

Heero and Relena looked puzzled, but soon learn the answer to such a strange thing. The screen fell, revealing the Shinigami, a Tritum Bloom, the young Arab, Chinese and Latino.

-Well done, Duo. We told you, don't moved- Silver, tone rebuked drowned, being under the weight of the other drivers.

-Sorry- said braiding sorry.

-Always the same idiot- Wufei complained, tried to escape from which was trapped.

-You have no cure Duo- Quatre said reproachfully.

"Uh ... guys, Heero and Relena we frown- mentioned Trowa and everyone looked at the young engaged couple.

Because if the four blue eyes pierced. It quickly emerged as a soul that takes the devil to escape an attack by the perfect soldier.

Both gave a sigh- they never change- say Relena

-It's true- support the chestnut.

Relena wanted to forget the time and resume what they had. She then placed her arms around Heero and looked deeply into our eyes.

-Thanks.

- Why?

-To make me happy.

- What are you talking? I assure you that after the wedding I will make you happier yet- Heero whispered in the ear of the girl.

She laughed, then whispered:

-Say that again ... Faced with my brother.

Now it was the turn of laughing along with his now fiancee.

-Believe it ... For you would do anything, even him face again, with or without Gundam- He assured.

Relena looked at him with adoration and took his hand, smiling.

While embracing both walked towards the castle of the kingdom, The soldier thought of the Lightning Baron.

-Relena, I love you ... But I hope you're the one who tells the news to Zechs.

Heero looked at the starry sky, I smile to happiness.

Mission Complete ...

* * *

**Hello I am silverghost with my first translation from Spanish to English. I always work with fics in Spanish, but now I'm trying to put into practice my knowledge of the English language. So I decided to try my first One-Shoot and see what happens. I hope any criticisms, corrections or whatever. I hope you correct me, so I can better my translations. See you. This fic is a small sequel to my current main fic Gundam Wing / AC. Given that my OC was added to this story.**


End file.
